No Peace Without Bloodshed
by pikaace
Summary: One-shot. Alternate take of the Bartholomew torture scene in episode 9x14. Castiel felt helpless as he watched Bartholomew torture the bound angel in front of him. Castiel knew Bartholomew wouldn't let the prisoner live and he wasn't going to lose another brother to the chaos that he created.


**I told you new fandoms were taking over me! Fandoms are like leeches on my head; they refuse to come off unless I lose interest! Just be glad I'm just doing a one-shot and not a full-blown story...I hope you appreciate the sacrifice here cause it ain't easy!**

**Anyway, this is an alternate scene for the torture scene in the new episode Captives which came out about two weeks ago. If you remember, Bartholomew offed a perfectly innocent angel named Elijah (that's what it says on the wiki page so I'm going with it; DON'T QUESTION ME!)**

**Anyway, I had the exact same reaction as Cas did and wondered what would have happened if Castiel had managed to stop Bart from killing him. Mostly because of this one quote Castiel said back in season 8 'After killing so many angels, I need to save this one' *sniff* Samandriel...T-T **

**I just hope Castiel will actually have a chance to SAVE the angels because I'm keeping a tally of how many angels have kicked the bucket and the number is TOO DAMN HIGH!**

* * *

Castiel tried not to cringe as Bartholomew sliced the bare skin of the bound angel he was torturing. Elijah's screams were almost too much for Castiel; they reminded him too much of Samandriel. He pushed down the old guilty feeling that still weighed his heart down when Bartholomew spoke up. "Tell me where they are." he said dangerously. "I told you," Elijah whimpered, "They're dead; I'm the last."

Bartholomew still didn't look satisfied causing Castiel to speak up, "Can't you see he's telling the truth; he's done!" Bartholomew lifted the angel's head and looked at Elijah's bloody face, "Yes I believe he is," he agreed. He let go of the shivering angel and turned to Castiel before handing him the angel blade, "Now finish him off." he ordered.

Castiel felt his heart clench as Elijah looked up at him in terror, "Bartholomew it doesn't have to be like this," Castiel said hastily. "Castiel, get your head out of the sand," Bartholomew said, staring directly into his blue eyes. "Do you know why they brought you back from the battlefield? The truth?" Bartholomew asked.

"Yes I know the truth-"

"Our leaders wanted those captives _killed_; and they knew you'd stand in the way of their order." Bartholomew answered. Castiel glared at him as he turned to Elijah, "Said you didn't have it in you, that you couldn't do what needed to be done." Castiel met Elijah's terrified gaze for a moment before Bartholomew turned back to him, "But I know different, I know you've changed." Bartholomew said as he made his way behind Elijah.

"I'm not a murderer," Castiel retorted. Elijah flinched slightly as Bartholomew placed his hands on his shaking shoulders, "You weren't, not then," Bartholomew corrected, "But since then you've slaughtered thousands of angels," Castiel could hear the anger and sadness in his voice, "You killed Malakai's man for his _grace_!"

Castiel tried to squash the lingering guilt of his horrific mistakes, "Who I was, what I did; that's not who I am!" he said defiantly. Bartholomew started back towards him, "No? Then who are you?" he asked. Castiel didn't answer and Bartholomew let out a small sigh, "I want to work with you Castiel but I need proof," he glanced at the two angels in the room, "They need proof that they were wrong…" Bartholomew looked back at Elijah, "...That you can do what needs to be done."

Castiel looked at Elijah and back at Bartholomew as uneasiness began to stir inside him. "This has to be done." Bartholomew stated. Castiel stared at his former soldier; a slight grin came to his face as he finally put the pieces together, "I was never free to leave," he said, "My only choice was to obey or be killed."

Bartholomew's hard glare confirmed his statement; he should have known that even an angel as close to him before as Bartholomew couldn't be trusted. Castiel flipped the blade around and handed it back to Bartholomew, "Well, I choose." he said firmly.

Bartholomew roughly took the blade back, not breaking eyes with Castiel. "I am truly sorry to hear that," Bartholomew said with a nod. In the blink of an eye, Bartholomew whirled around ready to stab Elijah. "NO!" Castiel shoved his way past the angel that tried to hold him back and grasped Bartholomew's arm.

He wasn't going to allow another one of his brothers to die at his hands. He had already lost so many brothers and sisters because of his actions; Muriel, Hester, Rachel, Anna, Uriel, Balthazar, Samandriel...all had either died by his hand or paid the price because of what he did. So many angels were dying now because of his naivety towards Metatron and he would be damned by Lucifer himself if he let an innocent like Elijah die in the crossfire he started.

Castiel grit his teeth as he struggled against Bartholomew and slowly made his way so the he was between Elijah and Bartholomew before shoving him back sharply. Castiel glanced behind him at Elijah who was pale with fear before turning back to Bartholomew. The angel placed his angel blade on the desk behind him, "Well then, since your refusal is abundantly clear," he loosened his necktie slightly, "Shall we put your superiority to the test; once and for all?" he asked before landing a hard punch on Castiel's cheek.

Castiel staggered slightly but turned back towards him with a firm, "No." Bartholomew punched him again but Castiel still turned back to him, blood on his lip, "Angels fighting angels has to stop somewhere," he said looking directly at Bartholomew, "It might as well stop with me."

Bartholomew sighed, "Fine," without a word he turned around and picked the angel blade off the desk. He lunged at Castiel who caught his arm just in time as it was a second away from his throat. The two angels by the door made towards them, "Stand down!" Bartholomew barked before turning his gaze back to Castiel, "This is between me and the rebel."

Castiel grit his teeth as Bartholomew pushed down harder; with one swift movement, Castiel slammed his arm down and pinned Bartholomew against his chest with the angel blade now directed at his throat. Bartholomew looked down at the blade that was a millimeter away from ending his life and chuckled, "To the victor," he said smugly as Elijah and the two other angels watched the conflict. Bartholomew glanced at Castiel, "Do it," he challenged.

Castiel looked at the two angels who were waiting anxiously to see what he would do and then glanced at Elijah who was stared at him with hard but pleading eyes. Castiel looked at the ground, "No," he muttered and shoved Bartholomew to the floor; he wasn't going to kill another member of his family.

Bartholomew got on all fours, "What are you now, a Penitent?" he asked, not looking at Castiel. "I'm nothing." Castiel answered, watching him carefully. "You never did understand Castiel," Bartholomew said, "There can't be peace without bloodshed." Castiel tossed the angel blade to the ground and made towards Elijah.

The bound angel looked at Castiel when he saw a flash of silver out of the corner of his from Bartholomew's hidden angel blade, "Castiel!" he shouted as Bartholomew lunged towards him; but Castiel was ready. He turned, caught Bartholomew's arm and thrust the blade into his middle. Bartholomew let out a pained scream as light erupted from his eyes and mouth before Castiel jerked the blade out him and let him fall to the ground, dead.

Castiel stared sadly at Bartholomew's corpse, 'I'm sorry brother,' he said silently. Castiel walked over to Elijah and sliced the ropes binding him. He grasped the shivering Angel and hoisted him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around him for support as Castiel led him to the door.

The two angels stood firm blocking their path, "Let us pass," Castiel said tiredly but firmly. The two angels hesitated, then stepped aside allowing Castiel to open the doors and led Elijah away.

* * *

The next day, both Elijah and Castiel stood over the grave of Rebecca's vessel. Castiel had done his best to heal Elijah's wounds with the limited grace he had. Elijah stared at the grave sadly, "Bartholomew was right; there can't be peace without bloodshed," he said. He shook his head, "We foolishly thought that we could live peacefully among the humans; we should have known that the other angels wouldn't agree. Because of our ignorance...so many lives have been lost."

Castiel put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It was not a foolish attempt," he said, "You may have lost the war Elijah, but you tried a new way to bring us together, a way without any bloodshed...and you have my respect for that." he said. Elijah smiled sadly at him but Castiel couldn't help but turn away, "I'm sorry I created all this chaos...and couldn't do more to fix it," he said sadly, "All this fighting...it's happening because _I_ was the true ignorant fool."

Elijah turned Castiel back to him, "The only foolish thing you could have done was join Bartholomew and continue the fighting; you refuse to kill unnecessarily and that choice saved my life," he said, "For that I am forever grateful, and if you will allow me, I will follow you on this path." Castiel stared at Elijah when another voice spoke out, "He is not the only one."

Castiel and Elijah turned to see three angels walking towards them; one of them they recognized as one of the angels guarding the door where they were captive. The familiar angel came towards them while the other two hung back, "When I fell I thought I had no choice, but yesterday you showed me that there is a choice," he said, "And I, we, choose you."

Castiel shook his head, "I'm sorry; I'm no leader," he said. "Yes you are," the angel insisted, "And if you will have us Castiel, we will follow you." Castiel looked at the three angels and then back to Elijah who gave him a hopeful smile.

Castiel felt hope rise from deep inside him; perhaps there was still a chance. A chance for the fighting between the angels to finally stop and for them to come together as a family once more.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! Literally! Supernatural, you may continue at your usual pace. Hopefully there won't be anymore scenes I need to alter!**

**Tell me what you think! It's my first time writing these guys after all...**


End file.
